poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Winnie the Pooh Meets Cinderella
Winnie the Pooh Meets Cinderella is another upcoming movie by Daniel Esposito. It will appear on Google Drive on February 14th, 2016. Plot Winnie the Pooh and his friends are sent to a stately chateau to assist a girl named Cinderella, who was made a scullery maid in her own home. Trivia *Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Togepi, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Genie, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Tennessee Tuxedo, Chumley, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Scrappy-Doo, Jafar, Iago, Maleficent, Myotismon, Ursula, Hades, The Grand Duke of Owls, Dr. Facilier, and Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth) will guest star in this film. *Jafar, Iago, Maleficent, Myotismon, Ursula, Hades, The Grand Duke of Owls, Dr. Facilier, and Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth) will work for Lady Tremaine in this film. *This film will be a prequel to Pooh and Ash's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Headless Horseman of Halloween and Pooh's Adventures of The Emperor's New Groove. *The Winnie the Pooh series, The Jungle Book, Pinocchio, The Lion King, Aladdin, Sleeping Beauty, The Little Mermaid, Hercules, The Princess and the Frog, and Cinderella were all made by Disney. *''Cinderella'' was first released on Home Video in 1988, the same year that The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh was on ABC Saturday mornings. *''Cinderella'', The Lion King, and The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving were released on Home Video in 1995. *''Cinderella'' was released on Home Video and DVD in 2005, the same year when Pooh's Heffalump Movie was released in theaters and Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie, The Land Before Time XI: Invasion of the Tinysauruses, Aloha, Scooby-Doo!, and Scooby-Doo! in Where's My Mummy? were first released on Home Video and DVD. *''Cinderella'' was released on DVD and Blu-Ray in 2012, the same year when Scooby-Doo! Music of the Vampire and Big Top Scooby-Doo! were released on DVD. *Maleficent and Lady Tremaine were both originally voiced by the late Eleanor Audley, and now currently by Susanne Blakeslee. *Six of these villains (Jafar, Iago, Maleficent, Ursula, Hades, and Dr. Facilier) who are working for Lady Tremaine in this film are all Disney villains. *This film will be inspired by ''Pooh's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians''. *In this film, the Fairy Godmother will reveal herself to be an old friend of Genie since they both possess magic powers. *SuperKitaroShinX was originally planning to make this film, but he retired from making anymore movies due to copyright claims. So, BrerJake90 took over production of this film. But BrerJake90 retired from making anymore crossovers, but Daniel Esposito will now take over this film. *Yru17 originally planed to re-edit a separate Land Before Time crossover with Cinderella (with Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Genie, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, Jafar, Iago, Maleficent, Ursula, The Grand Duke of Owls, and Dr. Facilier as guest stars), but he retired from re-editing anymore crossovers, so Daniel Esposito will guest star Littlefoot and his friends and all of those characters in this film instead. *In this movie, Pooh and Ash will be the only ones who are not locked away in Cinderella's room by Lady Tremaine. *Ironically, the Grand Duke, who is one of the characters in Cinderella, has the same name with the main villain of Rock-a-Doodle, the Grand Duke of Owls. *It is likely (or possible) that this will be dedicated in memory of Lucille Bliss (the original voice of Anastasia) and Ilene Woods (the original voice of Cinderella). *The film takes place before Shadow101815's Winnie the Pooh vs The Mummy. *The storyline continues in Winnie the Pooh Meets Cinderella II: Dreams Come True and Winnie the Pooh Meets Cinderella III: A Twist in Time. *Peabo Bryson and Regina Belle's version of the song A Whole New World (from Aladdin) will be featured as the end credits song for this film, since the real film involved romance. *This is an NTSC film with NTSC bits from the Winnie the Pooh films, The Jungle Book 1 and 2, Pinocchio, Mickey's Christmas Carol, Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse, The Lion King films, the Pokemon films, The Land Before Time films, the Aladdin films, the Looney Tunes films, the Scooby-Doo films, Sleeping Beauty, The Little Mermaid, Hercules, Rock-a-Doodle, and The Princess and the Frog. *This film will take place after Ash's Adventures of Hercules (which explains Ash and his friends facing Hades again and Littlefoot and his friends and Genie already facing Hades). Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Musical Films Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Princess films Category:DisneyDaniel93 Category:Disney crossovers